


Recovery

by Felinafullstop



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:31:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinafullstop/pseuds/Felinafullstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz is injured in a one on one with a Decepticon, now he's recovering and his caretakers are seeing to it that he actually recovers. (Everyone is PRIME Universe Slightly AU) Please read and review. This story will be continued if reviews are mostly positive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Recovery

Chapter 1: Running

_Writing exercise that may turn into more…not sure._

_This is pretty long for me but I hope you all like it. It's a bit out of my box ...I don't write Jazz very often ..nor do I write him well.  
_

* * *

He could not remember a more difficult experience. Climbing, and with such strain. He was leaking energon profusely from a line that was below his dermal plating. It was vastly larger than a trickle and it flowed out of his lower left torso down his left leg where it dripped off of his plates with a quickening pace.

Despite his injuries he kept climbing. He had to keep going, had to keep moving, he didn't have time for stopping, stalling, fear, or worse; doubt that was starting to creep as he noted the dripping energon down his legs.

"Primus." He muttered through gritted dentals. The shock of his injury was wearing out. He was starting to feel the blistering pain now as it began to seep into his core systems. He tried to shake it off tried to make the most of the situation he was in.

He'd tried numerous times to send a communiqué but all attempts had failed his main communications finial on his helm was broken and hanging limply to the side of his helm; tingling with each motion. While his communications were intact he wasn't able to get a signal out more than five or six miles with his broken finial relay.

The internal systems damage, along with the treacherous climb was making it far more difficult to keep moving at his current pace. He forced away HUD warnings that threatened him with stasis lock.

Looking up through his cracked visor the third in command of the Autobot sighed outwardly. He looked back and noted the decepticon behind him, who was gaining ground, glaring up from the middle of the cliff face.

The con was fourty meters below him, roughly, but still climbing at a faster rate of speed; especially now that Jazz had stopped to look back; he knew better. "Slag." Jazz mustered more strength; lifting his arm, craning his neck, and pulling himself to keep moving. "So hard ta keep movin'." The Porsche admitted to himself. Finally he stalled and reached into his subspace while he forced as much air into his vents as he could. "Gotta gain some ground." He uttered softly.

Pulling out two small detonators he smirked. "This ought to do the trick." He pressed each one into the rock face and secured them. He thumbed over their proximity sensors one at a time and began to crawl up the mountain again.

As Jazz reached the top he heard the distinct pop and blast of the explosives. He rolled himself weakly up onto the ledge and took in racing, gasping vents. He began to cough and rolled away as he purged oil and energon on the ground. Rolling to his right side he looked over the edge of the ledge. "Scrap." He shook his helm as he wiped his lips of the oil and energon. "Was worth a shot." The con had only lost purchase of the rock face with one hand, but had taken hold once more and was now climbing after him with more determination.

Jazz forced himself to stand telling him self internally. _You have to keep moving!_ He began to run as best he could, if the con made it to the top of the cliff face Jazz wouldn't stand a chance. This con was fully operational and once he was on flat land he could transform and over take him.

Jazz's t-cog, the device that allowed all transformers to transform their bodies, was inoperable at the moment; he was stuck on foot. It was slow going for Jazz, who wasn't running very fast in the first place. He could cover a few miles an hour, but it wouldn't do him any good with a fully functioning con at his heels.

A sonic boom overhead made Jazz look up. "Powerglide." He muttered. He sent a communications ping that was immediately replied to, and he kept running.

The decepticon crested the cliff face, and Jazz had to get to Powerglide before he lost his momentum entirely.

As Powerglide came down to land, he transformed and dropped the final 20 feet to the ground. As the jet landed on his feet Jazz slammed into him, and collapsed. The red mech sent a message back to their base to let them know that he had found their lost third in command. Jazz didn't remember anything but Powerglide's full weapons armament rising up from his arm and shoulder, and than there was nothing but blackness.

* * *

When Jazz's optics fluttered open he looked around slowly. He was in his own quarters safe and sound. He was exhausted and his legs and feet hurt. His helm felt like it was being drummed on, and his mind was a wash. All he could ask himself was. _What in the name of Primus happened ta me?_

He shifted slightly as if to sit up but a large blue hand held him down. "Please do not try to move." Optimus stated softly.

"Prime?" Jazz managed.

"Yes?" Optimus lowered the data pad he'd been holding.

"What're you doin' in my room?" He managed.

"It was my shift to keep vigil." Optimus said matter-of-factly.

Jazz blinked. "The con?"

"Escaped." Optimus shifted slightly, bristled almost.

"Powerglide?" Jazz would continue the interrogation.

"Is fine." Optimus smiled. "And says you needn't thank him."

"Well that's a tough turbine." Jazz muttered weakly trying again to sit up but Optimus' hand found him again pressing him back down.

"You need rest now Jazz."

"Ah Prime ya know I don't know how ta sit down well." Jazz murmured. "I mean common OP who keeps this place running like a well oiled machine?"

"Prowl does." Optimus smirked attempting levity.

"You wound me Prime…really wounded." He murmured weakly, not amused by the answer.

"I am well aware Jazz, and while I understand you are not fond of staying in a berth I will be glad to go over intel reports with you and help you set your duty roster for the following seven cycles." Prime opted for the change of subject.

Jazz sighed and nodded, with no silly retort he simply said. "That sounds lovely….just make sure you start with 'Once upon a time.' " He chuckled darkly. "But finish with 'and they lived happily ever after. I don't like 'The End' it's so finite and leaves nothing to the imagination."

Optimus could only smile and start to read.

* * *

Ratchet moved his tools into a sterile machine. He sighed and closed the door and set the machine to run.

Sighing he rested his hands on the medical bay's counter. Closing his optics he tried to get a moments peace of mind.

The medical bay doors opened and closed bringing him from his reverie. He looked up but did not look back.

Strong arms encircled him and he sighed, though he did not look back. As their electro-magnetic fields began to mingle a sense of peace washed over him like a tarp. "Thank you." He managed weakly only to be met with a rumble in response. "This gets more difficult every time." Ratchet couldn't smile.

"Doesn't have to Doc." Wheeljack murmured against his neck cables.

"I cannot stand it when you call me that, please refrain from doing so." The only irritation was in Ratchet's voice, otherwise the medic was calm as he spoke.

"Ah Doc." Wheeljack turned the orange and white to face him. "Ya love it."

"You're bad for business…You know that?" Ratchet accused.

"Guilty…" Wheeljack smiled and pressed his hand onto the medic's shoulder. "Energon with me…one hour…my ship." He stated and started to turn taking back his hand and heading for the door.

Ratchet mourned the loss of the touch. "But I still have things-"

"One hour…" Wheeljack interrupted and left.

"Pit slagging no good for nothing …scrap." He sighed and turned hearing his sterilizer ding. "Well at least something around here works as it should." He sighed and began to pull the tools out and rub them dry with a rag.

* * *

Jazz had fallen into recharge very shortly after he'd come out of stasis, and Optimus had exited the room to check on command operations and grab energon. When Jazz woke, he was alone. He rolled to his side with a groan and tried to support himself on his elbow joint. His helm was still swimming, and he wasn't feeling great now that he'd moved.

There was a drive compelling him to get up to do something; Jazz could never just sit here, Optimus had been right about that. That said however, Jazz's pain was enough to convince the saboteur to lie back again. "Slag." He sighed softly submitting to his body's insistence that he shouldn't move at all.

The doors to his quarters opened with an audible whoosh. Optimus entered slowly and met his optics from the doorway. Optimus' brow rose slowly as he began to speak; "You should be recharging Jazz." It wasn't quite an order.

"Had enough recharge for the rest of my life. Anyway I could sit up boss?" Jazz asked flashing a smile.

"Of course." Optimus turned and set his data-pad and half empty cube down on the berth-side table. He stood and surveyed his third in command a brief moment before coming closer to help him sit up so he could raise the head of the berth.

As Optimus leaned down Jazz stretched up to grasp onto the Prime's left shoulder for support. Optimus held him and pulled him forward slowly and activated the mechanism that would raise the head of the berth slightly to an incline so the jazz could sit up for a bit.

"Easy." Optimus warned as he leaned Jazz back against the berth as it locked into place. Jazz gave Optimus a smile during the last moments of their awkward hug. "Thank ya sir." Jazz's smile faded slowly and he looked around his room quietly.

"Would you like some energon?" Optimus asked slowly. "Ratchet has a supply for you here."

"O'course he does." Jazz sighed but nodded. "Thanks boss."

Optimus stepped into Jazz's office room across the hall where the dispenser was. Jazz was glad to be alone for a moment. He knew why Optimus was here; Ratchet was far to busy, and with Jazz and Prowl's very public separation… Prowl wouldn't come near his room.

The sadness plagued him a moment until Optimus returned holding a cube filled with Deep orange energon. "Extra Iron has been added to your fuel mixture." Optimus stated. "He said you can have some oil later if you wished. Your visor should be repaired in a few days."

"That would be good… crappy Energon along with 'an oil chaser…my kind o'party OP" Jazz tipped his helm but took a drink. Optimus could hear the hurt in his weak attempt at humor, and it saddened him. Jazz touched his helm and shrugged. He hadn't really asked about his visor, it wasn't like everyone would be seeing him like this. "Prime?"

"Yes Jazz?"

"You doing all the …well me watchin' yourself?" Jazz blinked and turned his helm away slightly.

"Yes Ratchet is far too busy and I didn't think you'd want any of the other senior officers around." He meant Prowl specifically.

Jazz nodded and looked back to the Prime. "So darling how was yer day?" He smirked attempting some sort of levity as it would be common for two mechs sharing quarters to ask. Though with his vocals very weak and his body exhausted it didn't come across completely well.

Optimus decided to humor the saboteur and tell him what he'd been up to. "When you recharge I go to the command center to make sure things are well in hand."

Jazz took another drink and nodded. "Anything of importance happenin' ?" he fished.

Optimus shook his head not willing to be baited. "I've assigned Mirage to take your Patrol shift."

"That's fine he's mah intel Lieutenant." Jazz's helm tipped slightly in consideration. "It would fall ta him." Jazz began to shift his schedule around in his helm.

"Ratchet anticipates you being out for a few weeks." Optimus stated. They'd been on earth time for almost six months now.

"Prime…That's way too long." Jazz sighed. "I can't be out a few weeks, a week sure…not more…" He insisted.

"I know I'm doing all in my power to ensure you're recovery is expedited, but you must also trust me and do as I ask."

"I do as ya order all tha time OP" Jazz smiled weakly.

"That's not what I mean." Optimus stated calmly, and leaned forward elbows on his knees, hands holding a data-pad out to Jazz. "I brought a few novels, earth novels, but I thought you'd like them."

Jazz nodded. "What're they 'bout?" He took the device in his free hand taking another sip of energon.

"One is about a spy, one is about a military combat unit, and the last…is poetry." He stated handing over the reader.

"Thanks OP." Jazz nodded and touched the Prime's arm. "I appreciate it."

Optimus nodded. "I want these to be incentive to keep you in this berth."

"A bribe?" Jazz felt slightly flattered.

"Call it what you must." Optimus leaned back in his chair. "But you're not leaving that berth until Ratchet clears you for duty." He stated. "Get use to it." Optimus lifted another data-pad and began to look at it. "Finish your Energon." Optimus insisted.

Jazz looked back at the orange cube and sighed. "Yes sir." He muttered and drew it too his lips rolling his optic's slightly. Once the cube was empty Jazz looked at it and his mind wandered.

"What's bothering you?" Jazz turned to Optimus' voice and saw the prime holding a small shot of oil out to him.

"Just thinkin' 'bout Prowl." He shook his helm. "It's nothin', sorry boss." He closed his optics and downed the oil shot in one swallow, before handing the glass to prime.

Optimus took the glass and nodded. "Has it been especially hard on you? I only vaguely know what happened."

"Ah well…Prowl just needed space so ah …ah let him go." Jazz said softly. "It's what he wanted so that's what I gave 'em." He shrugged weakly. "It's fine."

"Is it?" Prime asked now the one doing the fishing.

"If my life were what he wanted most; I'd take mah own right now." Jazz said calmly and softly looking down at his pedes that were covered in a static free tarp.

Optimus frowned at that, he reached out and placed a hand on Jazz's shoulder. "I need you…" In lieu of anything wise he felt like saying he decided to keep this conversation simple. "to rest." He smiled gently and stood in order to help lay the Porsche flat on his back once more.

"Sure OP." he smiled weakly. "We'll discuss spark-break tha next time." He chuckled darkly.

Optimus could see the recharge on the horizon, how it reached out for Jazz, and pulled at his optics. The blue spheres shuttered and dimmed before Optimus got the berth lowered and had Jazz's helm flat again.


	2. Longing

Recovery

Chapter 2: A Longing….

Update it right now! The review said…. yeah this has been hiding on my Macbook for a few weeks.

* * *

Jazz's optics came online early in the morning. Optimus was nowhere to be found. He shifted slightly to sit up a bit and grabbed the data pad near the bedside to start reading. He frowned as he flittered through some of the poetry, all uplifting, and mostly written for or by those who had lost their loves.

The doors to his quarters opened, Jazz shielded his sensitive optics. Prowl walked in dismissing Jazz almost immediately. The second in command walked directly into Jazz's office room and returned with a full cube and an oil shot.

"Thanks." Jazz said softly as the SIC placed both on the berth side table.

Prowl nodded and extended a data-pad to him. "Your department's daily reports." He said. "Take your time but get back to me with them before the end of the day. You can transmit them to the main terminal from your data-pad."

Jazz murmured softly clutching the little pad to his chest. "Kay."

Prowl leaned down lifting him up and adjusted the back of the berth so he could sit. "Should you need assistance please call me." He gingerly laid the third in command back against the raised berth. "I'll do my best to make myself available when you need assistance."

"Where's prime?" Jazz asked as Prowl let him go; distancing himself politely.

"He's on a mission, I'll be available by comm, again, should you need me and Ratchet will be in to see you in a few hours." He stated. "Optimus has asked that major command decisions be a joint effort between the two of us, and I will consult you when I deem it necessary." Prowl said.

"Kay." Jazz touched his helm still not fully aware.

"Should I summon Ratchet now?" Prowl asked with a hint of concern.

"Nah, I'm fine, I just have to get use to the light levels without my visor." He stated. "I'll be fine. When will Prime be back?"

"So concerned about Prime." Prowl's brow rose and he conceded to answer the question. "Two days." The cruiser headed for the door, and vanished without a trace. Jazz's spark sank, and he lay back against the berth shaking his helm. Two days seemed like forever, but why was that? He and Prime weren't that close, and he could swear he was mourning the loss of the Prime's company.

Turning he pressed a button on the berth side. "This is blaster." Came the almost immediate response.

"Hey pal you on duty shift today?" Jazz asked.

"Not till later boss what's up?" Blaster's sing song like voice made him smile. He was glad at times he had close friends.

Jazz laughed a bit. "Wanna come keep me company?"

"Recovery is that bad huh?" Blaster sounded like he was already moving. "Being waited on hand and pede, oh primus above the horror."

"It's so terribly bad." Jazz tried to keep some levity in his voice.

"On my way." Blaster cut the communication and Jazz was grateful for his friend.

* * *

Two days later:

Optimus sighed softly and rolled his legs off the berth. "I'm not finished with you yet. Get back up there." Ratchet insisted.

"I'm fine." Optimus stated holding out his hands.

"I'll be the judge of that." Ratchet muttered and pointed. "Back. On. The. Berth." He waited.

Optimus rolled his optics and leaned back shifting back up onto the berth. Ratchet came up and attached a scanner to his forearm. "Two minutes Prime, and than you can run around all you like."

Optimus nodded. "Have you been to see Jazz while I was gone?"

"Yes I fixed his visor yesterday. I'll install it tomorrow." Ratchet said calmly. "I also allowed him to stand for a short time, walk a small distance, but ultimately determined he needed to go back to berth."

Optimus nodded. "He and Prowl?"

"I haven't heard anything, he's getting his fuel." The medic stated calmly. "I know Blaster has been in to visit him a few times."

Optimus nodded. "I'll return to his care as soon as I am released."

Ratchet nodded. "You could use the downtime honestly." Ratchet smiled, and nodded. "The company too."

"When do you believe Jazz can return to full time duty?" Optimus asked kindly.

"I'm unsure, I'll check his motor functions again tomorrow, but I make no promises about anything Optimus." The medic gave a lop-sided shrug. "I mean he had massive internal and external wounds. He needs time to heal." Ratchet stated calmly. "I make repairs, but his body has to do the rest."

Optimus nodded as the scanner beeped its completion. "You're cleared to go." Ratchet said drawing back the scanner and unhooking it.

Optimus nodded and slipped off the berth stretching. "Thank you Ratchet."

"Optimus." Ratchet said softly. "Next time you go on a mission and you leave the care of one of your mechs with the mech he wants to see the least; I will slag you myself."

Prime nodded and turned. "I owe Jazz an apology." It wasn't a question.

"I think you do." Ratchet said softly. "Prowl too, he was just as uncomfortable with the whole situation. He asked me to take care of Jazz on multiple occasions. I told him he got his orders; he had to do as told."

Optimus nodded. "You've given me much to think on." He turned to the door. "I will consult with Prowl and Jazz; making reparations as needed." He insisted.

"Good I'll see you later tonight." Ratchet said calmly. "Unless you're not coming out."

"Oh I intend to be there, I won't miss the games." He nodded. "There are credits the twins stand to lose to one of us."

"Agreed." Ratchet nodded with a smirk.

Optimus turned making his way into the hallway. He was met almost instantly at the door. "Sir." Prowl was waiting with a data-pad. "My reports and the reports from the rest of the ship."

Optimus nodded taking it. "Prowl. Thank you. I owe you a great debt."

"It's nothing sir." Prowl stated. "Orders are orders; even if they conflict with my personal feelings."

"I don't like to look at it like that." Optimus stated walking away. "If you knew you did not wish to look after Jazz in my absence you should have spoken up and said so. I never would order you to do something you did not wish to do."

"I try not to be too difficult sir." Prowl admitted.

"Except you tried to pawn Jazz off on Ratchet twice." Optimus stated. "And it would have been far better to just say no."

Prowl said nothing on the subject as he bid Optimus good evening and turned making his way for the command center.

Optimus turned to another line of hallway and moved to Jazz's quarters. Pressing the code the doors swung open to the sound of laughter. "And she says she's just full of chassis space." Blaster chuckled looking up. "Sir." He stood.

Optimus smiled. "As you were." He glanced at Jazz. "How are you feeling?"

"Stiff." Jazz nodded honestly. "Hey Blast I'll call ya later ok?"

Blaster nodded and gave his friends hand a shake and moved to the door exiting out. As soon as the two were alone Prime stepped forward. "I'm glad to hear you laughing." Optimus stated.

"I'm known to relax every once in a while." Jazz smiled and before the prime could turn he smiled. "Blaster already got me a cube. Though an oil shot sounds nice about now."

Optimus smirked. "I'll just have to go grab two won't I?"

Jazz nodded. "I was told if I get up Ratch will break my legs." He laughed. "I am not going to risk it."

Optimus vanished for a few moments and returned with two shots of oil. He handed one to Jazz and sat down beside the berth. "To getting better." Optimus rose his little glass.

"Primus yes." Jazz said touching his glass to Prime's.

Silence lingered as their optics met. Jazz's helm armor was sat back higher above his optics on his helm, and he looked down nervously. "Sir…can I." He was so shifty sounding. "Permission to speak freely?"

Optimus swallowed a bit and nodded. "Always." He put the shot to his lips but was yet to drink it.

"I um…I have spent two days…waiting for you to return. I can't get you off my mind." Jazz shook his helm. "It's probably nothing…"

Optimus lifted the spy's helm and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. Jazz came undone nodding fervently. "Oh it's something." He pressed against the prime and then winced as his body twisted with his movement.

"What's happened?" Optimus looked nervously down at Jazz's legs that were slightly twisted.

"I um…got caught up." He frowned and sighed as he looked backward.

Optimus nodded and stood assisting to level out the spy's legs. "You need to recharge." He insisted and pulled the tarp over the mech's legs. "I'll be back before too long."

"And where will you be?" Jazz blinked his voice more quiet than Prime would have expected. "You just got back." He frowned.

"It's Tuesday." He said as if it would give the spy all he needed.

"Cards." Jazz sighed and grabbed the data-pad and flipped it on. "I loved card night." Mourning like he would never go again.

Optimus smiled and nodded. "I know you do." He smirked. "Ratchet will have your visor tomorrow." He said quietly. "Then I can raise the lighting in here." Optimus said as he began to clear away the empty shots and small energon cubes.

"But it's so romantic." Jazz insisted and reached out for the prime.

Optimus shot him a look but said nothing as he went into the office to recycle the cubes. Jazz just laid back and watched his aft as he went. "If you don't smear the twins onto the ground I won't forgive you." Jazz said louder.

As Optimus appeared in the doorway he smiled. "You have my word." He said with utmost seriousness.


	3. Coolant

Recovery

Chapter 3: Coolant

 

Sunstreaker looked across the table and nodded. "Well?" Ratchet asked leaning back. "What do you say SunShine?"

Sunstreaker blinked and nodded laying out his cards. "Kings over sixes." He smiled.

Optimus smirked and layed down his hand. "Aces over queens." He murmured.

Sunstreaker blinked "That's not possible!" He frowned.

"Guess it is kid. Nice one Optimus." Ratchet smiled as he tossed his folded cards into the pile and prime began to pull the credits back toward himself.

"My bluff is perfect!" Sunstreaker protested his hands fanned out all the cards. "Oh for the love of primus."

Optimus smirked. "That may be so, but your brother's isn't." He smiled and stood taking his winnings in his hand. "I can read your feelings on him very well." He nodded. "You wish to bluff and beat me…." Leaning down he got near Sunstreaker's audio. "Don't bring your twin and his obvious tells."

Standing he gave Ratchet his share of their winnings. "Nice job." Ratchet said calmly. "Headed to berth?"

"Only after I check in on Jazz." Optimus admitted with a hint of quiet secret to his tone.

"I should have known." Ratchet smiled. "See you in the morning." Ratchet turned around. "Alright all of you get out of here. Games are over for the night." Optimus couldn't help his smile as the door closed behind him.

 

"And you're sure?" Prowl asked taking the data-pad from the Intel lieutenant.

"Yes sir, it's Deadend sir, he is circling out on the edge of our perimeter. He hasn't crossed the threshold but I wouldn't put it past him." Mirage nodded and put his hands on his hip joints.

"Have you contacted Jazz about this?" Prowl's optics brightened as he met the other's optics.

"No sir I came straight to you; given the late hour." He shrugged. "I knew that you had the overnight shift."

"Thank you. Dissmissed." Prowl looked behind himself to Ironhide. "You have the bridge I need to look this over."

"Sure." Ironhide locked his console and stood coming to the fore of the bridge. "Let me know if you need anything sir."

"Of course Ironhide." Prowl moved into the command briefing room and locked the door behind himself. Looking over the report he shook his helm and sat down at the communications console. He tapped in a few codes securing the line and began to transmit.

The faceplates that appeared seemed very amused. "Hey." He said gently with a hint of humor. "Funny…you never call me…something must be wrong." The mech's brow rose playfully. "Is there a new warrant out for my arrest?" The thick vocals made something twinge in the back of Prowl's spinal strut.

"No Lockdown." Prowl smiled letting his guard down in this private place. "I was wondering what you could tell me about a mech named Deadend." He folded his arms on the console and waited patiently.

Lockdown looked down and shook his helm. "Yeah he's bought from me before. Real vain that one; always concerned about his polish." Lockdown shook his helm. "He always pays for mods with installs in full, up front, but I also know he takes trophies."

"Like you do?" Prowl smirked.

"Well yeah but I deserve mine it's payment for a job well done." Lockdown muttered. "Yeah I've done quite a few after market installs on him, of parts I didn't sell him. Why?"

"He's lingering on our borders, he got into a confrontation with Jazz our Intel commander and we're concerned about his proximity to our location." It was the absolute truth.

"Fighting for your old flame's honor?" Lockdown stiffened. "Cause I'm not helping that slagger."

"No, merely ensuring the safety of my entire crew, if he were to make a play for the Ark we'd be in serious trouble." Prowl explained. "One mech can't do much but that said; for a ground mech he's outfitted well not to mention his mods."

"I'll make some calls; see what I can find out for you kid." Lockdown looked down like he was making notes. "I'll also get you a list of the mods I've installed on him, perhaps that will give you some sort of advantage." Looking up his optics were piercing through the transmission. "When's your leave of duty?"

Prowl let out a sigh. "Not soon enough I'm afraid." His hand trailed up over his helm as he sat back in his chair.

"You get me that leave time and we'll make a date out of it; just you and me. I'll get back to you soon with all this info. Love ya." Lockdown gave a swift nod; knowing Prowl would not reciprocate his feelings verbally. Giving a wink the transmission died.

"Thank you Lockdown." Prowl said in the silence of the room.

 

Jazz flitted through another page he shifted and kicked off the tarp, he was feeling rather hot. Laying here was becoming unbearable. He looked at the clock for the hundredth time as he attempted to pretend to read. The door opened and he shielded his bare optics and then lowered his arm as the doors sealed.

He smiled as the larger mech entered and made a bee line for his berth leaning down over him to press a chaste kiss to his lips. "You should be recharging." Prime murmured.

"Recharge with me." Jazz murmured.

"There's no room in your little berth." Optimus said softly with a chuckle. "And you're in no condition for any…" He paused. "Additional activities." He leanded back into his seat beside the berth and just watched Jazz.

"Awe come on." Jazz reached out taking his hand and sighed. "I cannot handle this anymore." He murmured. "I gotta get up and get outta here OP."

"I know you feel that you need to get up and go, however that said I need you to try to-"

"Stay in the berth I know." Jazz interrupted.

"However I will offer you a change of scenery." Optimus stated. "With one condition."

Jazz seemed to perk up. "Anything Optimus." He said almost too desperately.

"If I do this for you, you will not attempt anything outside of a kiss once you're moved. You will rest, and you will do as told."

Jazz blinked. "That's like… a few more conditions than I was thinking about."

"Jazz." Optimus said exasperated. "I want your word."

Jazz nodded. "And ya have it." He set the data pad aside and shook his helm. "Where to?" He turned back a bit tired sounding as he asked.

Optimus stood leaning down over Jazz to slide his arms under his knee joints and behind his back. "You will need to shield your optics." Optimus murmured against his helm gently. Jazz nodded and his arm came over his helm to cover his optics. Optimus shifted his weight again and held him close. The saboteur was very warm; running hot. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes..." He nodded.

"You don't sound so sure." Optimus said calmly. With his helm he pressed it to Jazz's and blinked. "You're overheating." He turned lowering the Porsche down to the berth. Touching his helm he spoke. "Ratchet to Command Quarters Commander Jazz." He lowered his hand and touched Jazz's hand. "Talk to me."

"M' fine…just hot." He murmured.

"I should never have attempted to move you." Optimus stood and went to the door of the room. The doors opened and he pressed a button to hold them open. "Agh." Jazz flung a hand over his optics. "Slagging light."

Ratchet moved into the room and Optimus closed the door behind him. "First aid is on his way." Ratchet touched his face. "primus you're on fire." He frowned. "I'm going to check his coolant levels." He said as if to calm the prime who was starting to pace behind him. "You're coolent is almost gone." Ratchet shook his helm. "We can't wait for Aid…Prime Pick him up and carry him to Medical NOW." Ratchet turned Jazz slightly and saw the blue puddle under his body all over the berth. "Hurry."

Optimus nodded and stepped forward picking up his third in command taking him in his arms as they rushed to medical.

 

Prowl entered the command center and shifted a data pad under his arm. "Sir." Ironhide stood. "We just got a message from Medical. Jazz has been taken to Med bay after being found with a coolent leak."

"Status?" Prowl blinked.

"First Aid said he was critical at the moment." Ironhide sighed.

"Keep me updated." Prowl looked at Bumblebee at the console before him. "Bumblebee have the scouts track the northern border in twos …we have unexpected company and we need to ensure he stays far enough on his side of the border."

"Yes sir." Bumblebee looked up. "Cons?"

Prowl nodded. "Yes and lets try to keep them from taking too many unnecessary risks." He looked at Ironhide. "You have the bridge I'll be back after I check in with medical."

Ironhide nodded and looked down at Bumblebee and smirked. "Did the scouts check in?"

Bumblebee nodded. "All but one sir…we haven't heard from Seaspray at all."

"Send Mirage out to his last known coordinates." Ironhide took the command chair and began to look at sensor sweeps. "I want information within the hour."

 

to be continued...


	4. Critical Plans

Recovery

Chapter 4: Critical plans

Working on all fictions as fast as I can. This one is very simple everyone is G1 save for these exceptions.

Wheeljack – Transformers Prime

Lockdown – Transformers Animated

Ironhide – Transformers Bayformer Universe.

"Perhaps it's out imperfections that make us so perfect for one another." – Jane Austen

* * *

"And so." Prowl crossed in front of the board. "We can make arrangements to accommodate for these mods which he's had installed by a third party installer." Prowl frowned. "Seaspray one of our long distance recon operatives was scouting in this area, taking this bit of sand and the surrounding water, he has not been heard from in almost twelve earth hours, and we believe he may have been taken by the Decepticons. The other standing theory is he was taken by Deadend himself to an unknow location in lieu of Jazz himself."

Optimus sighed and shook his helm. "Recommendations?" He looked around the table.

"I say we confront the cons about his disappearance, they like to brag. Open a channel demand him back let them boast. At least we'll know where he is." Ironhide nodded. "Or go in guns blazing."

Optimus shook his helm. "Then they will know we are down a mech if they did not know already." He said.

"We could increase patrols far onto the other side of the neutral border." Mirage suggested from Jazz's seat. "Perhaps myself and a few others with holo-cloaks who can travel virtually undetected."

"I think there would be greater risk of loss." Red alert shook his helm. "I don't feel comfortable with any Autobot going outside the perimeter."

"Agreed." Optimus looked back. "Prowl?"

Prowl nodded. "I believe we may need to get help from a third neutral party."

"What kind of third neutral party?" Mirage asked sitting forward. "and how can you know that you can trust them?"

Prowl nodded. "Those are both very valid questions. This party is the one who gave us the information on the modifications that Deadend possesses." He said calmly.

"You mean the one you've had communiqué's with?" Red Alert said from the bottom of the table. Prowl looked stunned. "I am privy to all outgoing audio and visual communications per Optimus' order, do not be surprised I am not judging you."

Prowl nodded and looked at Optimus. "Lockdown may be able to help us." He said calmly. "He does regular mod installs for the Decepticons, he may be able to go into their facilities and get some. …Gossip for us."

Mirage looked at Prime and shook his head. "Sir you cannot even consider that plan." He stated. "We cannot trust Lockdown, he's a bounty hunter, he doesn't even care about Autobots …he hunts us for Decepticons." He pointed out. "He may have picked up Seaspray."

Prowl shook his helm. "Lockdown is no where near this stellar quadrant." He rolled his optics.

"Why are we even talking about this?" Sustreaker stood up pointing directly at Prowl. "Sir this is ludicrous."

Sideswipe reached up pulling his brother back into a chair beside him. "I also believe this plan is flawed." He added.

Red leaned forward. "I would like to add that I believe due to the context of your relationship with the bounty hunter that this would be a conflict of interest." He shrugged. "On your part sir." He leaned back in his chair his helm lolling to the side.

Optimus for his part had been listening. "Contact Lockdown, I wish to speak to him myself." He looked down the table. "I will be taking over command of this operation from Prowl, this will prevent conflict of interest, and if anyone can get into the base and get the Intel we need it's lockdown."

"Sir." Mirage stood. "I would like to accompany him, I can follow him unseen." He shifted his armor.

Prowl physically bristled and it didn't go unnoticed by Red Alert. "Sir…"

"Get me in touch with him." Optimus stood. "I'll be in medical for the time being, if any news of Seaspray's whereabouts come to light, please contact me."

Prowl nodded. "Sir."

Prime left and the remaining mechs in the room looked at each other. Standing Ironhide looked at Prowl. "I hope you know what you're doing sir."

"I'm sure things will be fine Ironhide." Red Alert added. While Red Alert's support was a welcome change for Prowl, he couldn't help the looks of distain from Mirage and the twins as they began to leave the conference room.

When everyone was gone prowl fell into his chair and pinched the bridge between his optics. "Primus what have I done." For the first time in his life he felt that he had compromised not only himself, but also his relationship with Lockdown entirely. This, he acknowledged was not his wisest decision, and it would be the one he would suffer most from he was sure of it.

* * *

Jazz groaned as he came online. He felt a weight over his toso and began to struggle against it. "Easy …No Jazz.." Ratchet's voice. Jazz stilled and looked to his left. "Doc?"

"Yes I'm here." He stated calmly.

"What's happenin'?" he questioned.

"You gave us all quiet a scare soldier." Ratchet leaned down welding a piece of tubing in place. "Don't do it again."

The medical bay doors opened bathing the room in light. Jazz instinctively put an arm over his optics, as Optimus and Wheeljack entered.

Ratchet looked up. "Wheeljack?"

The wrecker was singed up his left side. "It exploded on me…I must have crossed a wire or something."

Ratchet shook his head exasperated but motioned Prime to Jazz. "He's stable, please sit with him while I deal with Mr. Explosions." Ratchet glared daggers at the wrecker who was trying to back to his pre-war roots in science. "Come on to the exam room, I cannot believe you."

"What it was just a small one." Wheeljack protested as the two vanished into the back of the medical facilities.

"How are you feeling?" Optimus pulled up a stool sitting down beside the berth.

"M'Tired." He said calmly. "Not use to so much excitement."

Optimus nodded. "I know." He said taking the smaller mech's hand. "After you're cleared to go to personal quarters you'll be transferred to my private room, I've already seen to your belongings."

"You're moving me in?" Jazz blinked.

Optimus nodded. "You still need weeks of care, and I intend to see to them." Optimus stated with no shame. "If you are opposed I can put things as they were."

Jazz squeezed his hand with a smile. "Naw it's fine." He sighed. "Fresh coolent…I almost feel new."

"I have something I want to discuss with you." Optimus said. "It's a sensitive topic, but as my third in command you have the right to know what is going on."

Jazz shifted up slightly. "Hit me."

"Seaspray has gone missing." Optimus began slowly. "The running theory is the Decepticons may have him, or that he was captured by Deadend." Optimus touched the smaller mech's face wiping away particle matter under his optics. "Prowl would like to send a third neutral party to the Decepticon war ship to infiltrate and find out if Seaspray is among them."

"That doesn't risk our ranks." Jazz acknowledged.

"It's Lockdown." Optimus said.

"The mod dealer?" Jazz shook his helm. "Who could get him to do that?"

"I believe Prowl is in a relationship with the mech in question." Optimus waited for Jazz to process that information. He didn't move he just laid back and nodded. "You knew?"

"Course I knew." He shook his head. "I just didn't want to break his trust by saying anything." He frowned. "Left me for the Bounty Hunter, the risk taker, the vigilante." Optimus wanted to say something comforting but Jazz's helm rolled his way and he didn't get the opportunity. "But I'm okay now." He squeezed the Prime's hand. "I'm more than okay." He nodded.

Prime smiled. "Good."

"Let him do it." Jazz said. "Lockdown is the only one who could possibly get that info." Optimus nodded. "Think about it."

"For you?" Jazz flashed a smirk "Anything."

* * *

"You did what?" Lockdown's head tipped back. "Prowler how could you?"

"I didn't have another viable option." Prowl said calmly. "I need you to come through for me."

"Never make promises of me before you ask me." Lockdown shook his helm. "Primus kid." He frowned. "I don't have time to play find the Autobots with you."

"Unless it's me." Prowl said dryly.

"Exactly." Lockdown said missing his sarcasm entirely or just not acknowledging it. Prowl looked down and reached forward to cut the com. "No." Lockdown sighed. "Wait." Prowl halted his hand. "I have two requests from the Nemesis for repair work." He sighed. "I'll see what I can do sometimes…." He frowned. "They let me take mods from prisoners." He shrugged. "If I can find your soldier I can…but if he's not there."

"We're grateful Lockdown." Prowl said softly. "Prime would like to talk to you himself.."

Lockdown nodded. "Very well…set up a call time and let me know. I'll make myself available." He clicked a few buttons on his console. "You and I…. we're going to have a LONG talk the next time I lay optics on you." The screen went black and Prowl knew he'd betrayed at least a bit of trust in the mech. He hadn't said he loved Prowl. This was the first time he'd never said it,; and Prowl felt empty for it.

* * *

To be continued;


End file.
